Electrical connectors are used in a variety of environments to connect and transfer electrical power to or from one or more conductors. A primary and one or more tap conductors is physically and electrically connected to a structure, such as a distribution block, terminal lug, splice, or other connector. Power is transferred between the primary conductor and the tap conductors. Certain connectors utilize a fastener to provide a compression force to attach and retain a conductor.